Sophie Cullen
Sophie Aurora Cullen (born Sophie Aurora Cullen-Taylor) '''is the sister of Clara Cullen-Taylor and one of the characters in Forever After. Personality and Description In Forever Legends Sophie is very sweet and caring. She also loves attention and many of the Cullen's compare her to Renesmee when she was a child. Many love and adore her and want to be with her. As an adult she has the same traits and is excited to learn. She has done several college degrees and apprenticed for her grandfather Carlisle at the hospital. Name Sophie was named after her mothers little sister who died at a young age. Her middle name is the name of her great-grandmother Aurora Cullen. When she was eighteen she legally changed her name to Sophie Cullen to match her mother and step-father as well as sister. Early History Sophie's father died when she was very young. This meant that she and her sister became very close as her mother grieved. Sophie is still very young in Forever Legends so there isnt much about her early history we know about. Forever Legends We meet Sophie in Forever Legends, her sister Clara tells her stories of their family. She loves to believe them and treats them as fairytales. She especially loves 'Renesmee'. When meeting the Cullen's she is immediately taken by them and loves their company. She is often seen being held by Rosalie or Esme or Bella. She is also close to Zac Cullen and views him as her father. Relationships Clara Cullen-Taylor (sister) Sophie is very close to her older sister. She adores and idolises her. Clara is often taking care of her and telling her stories. They love each other very much and would protect each other. Zac Cullen (step-father) Zac began dating Sophie's mom in Forever Legends. She immediately becomes close to him, much closer than her older sister. She latches onto him as a father figure and loves her 'Zaccy' very much. He helps Sophie's mother raise her and becomes her father in every way. Taylor Cullen (adoptive daughter) Taylor is an African child Sophie adopted when visiting Africa to build schools in one of her gap years. Sophie met Taylor as a baby in an orphanage, her parents both dying before naming her. She immediately began the process of adoption and named her 'Taylor' after her birth father's surname to honour him. Family Blood Relatives Sophie is a direct descendant of the Cullen's. She is very close to the Cullen's and many of them love her. Direct Link to the Cullen's Edward Cullen / Bella Cullen - Great Great Great Great Great Grandparents Renesmee Cullen / Jacob Black - Great Great Great Great Grandparents William Black / Sophia Cullen - Great Great Great Grandparents Phoebe Cullen-Black / Aaron Uley - Great Great Grandparents Aurora Cullen / Shay Carpenter - Great Grandparents Priya Cullen-Carpenter / Jaxon Hughes - Grandparents Madeleine Cullen-Hughes / Robert Taylor - Parents '''Sophie Cullen Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Forever Legends (MC) * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 12 Category:BNC Category:Cullens Category:Generation 9 Category:Complete Category:Blacks Category:Volturi